


Girl Meets Boy Meets Girl's Best Friend

by savanting



Series: Kashimalin's 50 Kisses Challenge [19]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Best Friends, F/M, Female Friendship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savanting/pseuds/savanting
Summary: Li Syaoran thought confessing his love was the last goal - until he realized Tomoyo Daidouji wasn't quite ready to share Sakura...at least not without some repercussions. One-Shot.[Prompt 48. One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner’s.]Using Kashimalin's 50 kisses prompt list: https://www.google.com/amp/s/kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-kiss-prompts/amp
Relationships: Daidouji Tomoyo & Kinomoto Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura & Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran, Li Syaoran & Daidouji Tomoyo
Series: Kashimalin's 50 Kisses Challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023708
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Girl Meets Boy Meets Girl's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own _Cardcaptor Sakura_ or any CLAMP property.
> 
> So, I better clear a few things up. Yes, I think Tomoyo does some things in canon that seem "innocent" that are in fact a bit manipulative. Do I think CLAMP does this on purpose? Oh, yes. Do I find this undercurrent compelling anyway? Absolutely. Also, for clarity's sake for this fic, let's pretend the cast is a little older and that the sequel _Clear Card_ happens nearer to/in high school rather than just at the start of middle school for these characters. Enjoy!
> 
> The link to the original kiss prompt list: https://www.google.com/amp/s/kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-kiss-prompts/amp

Li Syaoran was not the most sociable person. The closest friend he had was Yamazaki - though Syaoran could not exactly bring himself to call it a proper friendship, given that Yamazaki was so keen to tell tall tales and falsehoods for the highest impact on his audience. Even Eriol was more colleague than friend, a kind of confidante when Syaoran had no idea how to help Sakura with her magical plights. In fact, Syaoran could have listed less than a handful of people whom he felt comfortable with calling him by his first name; that kind of familiarity just didn’t come naturally to a boy like him.

That was why the news came as a surprise when Sakura announced that she wanted to hold a party celebrating his return to Tomoeda.

Syaoran nearly spilled his tea on the frilly tablecloth Tomoyo had put out for an impromptu tea party at her house. He set down his tea cup hastily, a clatter of ceramic jolting through the air. “That’s not necessary-”

“It was my idea,” Tomoyo said, looking meaningfully at Syaoran as if to say, _You won’t get out of this one._ Sakura’s best friend had a tendency for the - _overdramatic and extravagant_ , if he were honest. But he could never say a word against her because she was just as stubborn as Sakura, if not more so. “We never had a going-away party for you the first time, and I felt terrible about that. Sakura and I already planned out a day just to make sweets for the party.”

 _Ah, so that’s what this is about,_ Syaoran thought. Even though Sakura was too oblivious, Syaoran had long ago noticed the strong much-more-than-a-friend’s-care feelings that Tomoyo held for the other girl. This attachment manifested most especially when it came to special projects or events Tomoyo planned for the two girls. This party and its inevitable flurry of planning was likely just another excuse for Tomoyo to spend more time with Sakura than usual.

And if it made Sakura happy - well, who was he to argue? He would have moved the moon and the stars for her too if he had that capability. Sakura was the kind of girl who inspired such strong emotions in those around her. In another age, she might have been the center of revolutions and celebrations alike - and that was another reason why Syaoran had been allowed to move back to Tomoeda. The Hong Kong branch of the magicians’ society had grown… _concerned_ by Sakura’s capabilities.

If Syaoran had been smarter, he might have spared Sakura such surveillance over her daily life that was supposed to be left as normal as possible. But when he had started sharing the information about her magical abilities he hadn’t even been her friend: in fact, he had been terribly jealous of her and her seeming ease with capturing and wielding the Clow Cards.

That felt like so very long ago when, really, it had been only a few years since that point.

It was strange how time flowed and molded people far differently than they had ever thought possible.

But he shook himself of these thoughts as he finally said, “That’s fine with me. Thank you both for thinking of me.”

Sakura cast him a grin that made his heart warm at the sight of it. “It’ll be so much fun!”

And as he nodded Syaoran could only think of how much he wanted to protect her - and see that her happiness was left intact, no matter the consequences.

*

The day of the homecoming party for Syaoran, Tomoyo surprised him with a gift. “I think you’ll like it,” she said, her smile betraying nothing even though he had a feeling where this was going.

When he peeked past the wrapping, his suspicion was confirmed correctly. _Of course she made me a special outfit just for the party,_ he thought. “Thanks, Daidouji-san,” he said, trying to put as much _oomph_ into his tone as he could to make sure he didn’t sound ungrateful. Really, it wasn’t as if he wasn’t accustomed to this kind of thing: his sisters back home also had a tendency to foist new clothes on him in what they declared “dress-up parties.”

Tomoyo’s smile never wavered. “I have another surprise too, but I’ll leave that for a little later. Now, go change; I want to record every moment for posterity!”

Typical Tomoyo. Syaoran tried not to let his own smile fade as he retreated to the nearest bathroom suite in the Daidouji mansion.

Once he had changed into the outfit - matching pieces including a dress shirt, vest, suit coat, and pants, all with wing accents - he looked at himself in the mirror and found himself impressed. And a tiny bit irked because Tomoyo had somehow known his measurements where nothing felt too tight or ran too short. _That girl is a force to be reckoned with,_ he couldn’t help thinking to himself.

When he went back down to the main floor where he suspected the maids and caterers would all be in a flurry of movement, he was surprised to find the hallways empty. Then he entered the expansive dining room, tables and chairs all adorned with a cream and gold palette as well as star motifs - and found himself staring at Sakura’s back.

She turned, eyes meeting his, but he was still taking in her outfit.

It was the female mirror to his own ensemble, all the same except Sakura was wearing tights and a skirt instead of pants.

Sakura raised a hand to her mouth as she let out an embarrassed laugh. “Oh, no, Tomoyo-chan did it again,” Sakura said, her cheeks blooming with a blush.

It wasn’t the first time Tomoyo had made Syaoran and Sakura matching outfits, but usually those occasions were reserved for magical exploits. This party was going to be attended by their whole class from school.

 _Daidouji-san wins this round,_ Syaoran thought hopelessly. He could feel his own blush coming on as he stepped closer to Sakura.

But already Sakura seemed to have forgotten Tomoyo’s harmless scheme. She raised a hand up above her head. “Syaoran-kun, you’ve gotten so much taller!”

Syaoran was startled to feel her fingertips brush his forehead. “I guess I hadn’t noticed,” he said, almost reflexively moving backward - but Sakura’s other hand found his arm and stopped his retreat.

It was the first time he realized he was actually looking down at her. When had that happened?

Sakura didn’t even try to hide her smile. “How could you not notice?”

“I don’t know,” he said, his voice soft, but he found his gaze flickering between Sakura’s eyes and lips.

It was as if he were just slowly drifting into her orbit, drawn by a force stronger than himself. He found himself bending his head down on impulse.

What was even more surprising was the next moment when Sakura rose up on the toes of her shoes to brush her mouth gently against his.

It was as if a light had exploded inside him, like a solar flare reacting to another burst of energy.

When they parted - such a simple yet strange thing, a kiss - their eyes opened slowly to regard each other.

And then Syaoran heard the sound of clapping as he was dragged from the perfect harmony of his first kiss with Sakura.

They both turned to find Tomoyo, video camera in hand, with some of their classmates - Yamazaki, Chiharu, and Sora, all smiling somewhat apologetically - behind her.

“Tomoyo-chan!” Sakura squealed while Syaoran felt himself holding back a sigh.

“Ohohohoho, did you really think I wouldn’t film you both in your matching outfits? But I hadn’t realized I would get to film the gem of Sakura-chan’s first kiss!”

Before more of their classmates arrived for the party, Sakura chased Tomoyo to try and retrieve the camera - and her dignity - while Syaoran just found himself accepting the inevitable truth.

There truly was no stopping a force like Tomoyo Daidouji.


End file.
